


Mako's Final Lesson With Kai

by RaonOfDemons



Series: Kai's Growing Up [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Ever since the other day with Mako, Kai had done and thought many different things, but that will change. Night came and soon Mako was in Kai's room ready to begin teaching him the final lesson in growing up.
Relationships: Kai/Mako (Avatar)
Series: Kai's Growing Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713418
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Mako's Final Lesson With Kai

The day had seemed to drag on forever now. After this morning everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Kai had wandered around the Temple all day, doing whatever he could to make time pass. He played with the Bison, messed around with some bending, and avoided Tenzin at all costs. He thought he was doing good, until he turned a corner and came face to face with Tenzin.

“Well good afternoon Kai. Seems like I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“Y-Yeah, heh.” Kai scratched the back of his head nervously.

“I was beginning to think you were avoiding me.”

“What? Me? No! I wouldn’t do that! Hahaha...ha…”

“Kai, are you alright?”

“Me? Yeah! I’m fine! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I was just making sure.” Tenzin sniffed a little “You might want to take a shower…”

Kai sniffed his arm and wow was Tenzin right. He smelled of a teenage boy and sweat. “Yeah, I guess you are right.”

“A shower a day is good for this body. Gives you a chance to wash away any toxins! I take one every morning so I am good for the day!”

“Hm, bet your shower was great.” Kai said with a little laugh only to regret that instantly. Oh god, what if Tenzin put the pieces together, what if he now knew Kaiw was there this morning?!

“Uh… I guess my shower was great, yes. Why?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing! You know what I gotta go! Bye!” Kai dashed away in an instant before Tenzin had a chance to say anything else to him.

“That kid is always suspicious…”

Kai continued to spend his day doing it whatever and taking his needed shower. Finally dinner had come and by now his heart was racing. He was just so excited about what Mako was going to teach him tonight. Kai was excited to learn all about this “growing up” stuff, considering how amazing it felt. He debated for a moment if he should tell Mako what he did this morning in showers, but decided to keep that a secret for now. After dinner Kai had spent the rest of the night in his room, tidying it up for when Mako comes.

Mako had been thinking about tonight all day. He debated back and forth as to whether or not what he was gonna do tonight was right, but in the end his dick won the battle. Mako had always thought of himself as a straight guy, never wanting to do anything with a guy, except that one day with General Iroh (future story maybe?), but Kai changed that. There was just something about him the Mako loved and wanted. Tonight Mako was going to have Kai all time himself in this final lesson, but more importantly, Mako was going to have Kai’s ass.

The time was now midnight. By now everyone in the temple was asleep, only the sound of the wind could be heard. Mako opened his bedroom door quietly, being sure not to wake his brother, who he was sharing a room with on this trip, and walked down the hall and towards the mens sleeping quarters. Mako began to shake a little as he made his way down the quarters. He didn't realize how excited he was about this until now. Light footsteps carried him down the hall to the very last room where a dim light shined beneath the door. Mako grabbed the door handle and opened the door to be greeted by a sexy looking Kai sitting on the bed.

“Finally, you are here! I was beginning to think you cancelled the lesson on me!”

“Haha, no don’t worry. I was just waiting for everyone to be asleep first.” Mako said as he quietly closed the door.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did everyone have to be asleep for this?”

“Well you see… what I am going to teach you tonight is gonna be a lot more… louder.”

“Louder?”

“Yes, louder. I wanted to do it at night so no one will hear us.”

“How is it going to be louder though?” Kai began to sound a little nervous.

“Hey hey, don’t worry about it, alright? Everything is going to be fine. I know what I am doing.”

“Alright… So what exactly are you teaching me today?”

“Today you are gonna learn all about sex.”

“Oooo! . . . . . . What is sex?”

“Well, it is basically what I taught you yesterday, except with someone else and going another step further.”

“Okay, so where do we start?”

“For this lesson we need to be totally naked.” Mako said as he pulled his sweater over his head. “Come on, you too.”

Kai pulled off his shirt. Mako then watched, as he undid his own belt, as Kai pulled down his pants.

“Going commando, eh? Nice.” Mako pulled off his belt and pulled off his tank top now only leaving him in his pants.

“Uh, yeah… Feels a little nicer, you know?”

“Oh I do.” With one swift motion Mako pulled down his pants showing how he was commando to. Mako and Kai were now standing across from each other completely naked. The other day Kai did not really pay much attention to Mako, but now seeing him in nothing he soaked it all up and damn… Kai thought Mako was hot. Yes Tenzin was hot too, but Mako was different kind of hot and he liked it. “Ready to begin?”

Kai just nodded as he scanned Mako’s body and then looking back up at his face.

“Alrighty then.” Mako walked past Kai and sat on the bed. He grabbed his dick and gave it a couple of strokes. “First, you jerk me off.”

Kai obeyed. He got down on his knees in front of Mako and slowly put his hand around Mako’s growing dick. Mako let out a soft moan of approval and Kai took that as a signal to continue. He began to move his hand up and down on Mako’s dick, before Mako stopped Kai and grabbed his hand.

“Here.” Mako spit into Kai’s hand “Now continue.”. As Kai did he noticed how much easier this was with Mako’s spit. It made it easier for him to move up and down on his dick and it especially made it feel better for Mako. “Damn kid, you sure did learn how to do that fast. Fuck~”

“Heh… thanks.” Kai blushed a little, continuing his slow movements on Mako’s cock.

This continued on for another minute before Mako stopped him. “Alright, next step. You give me a blow job. Remember, just like how you did it yesterday.”

Kai nodded and moved his face closer to Mako’s dick. Just seeing Kai right between his legs caused his dick to twitch a little. Kai grabbed Mako’s dick again as he lined it up with his mouth. Slowly, he began to take it in. The way he slowly moved his wet lips over the tip of his dick and slowly down to the base of the shaft caused Mako to let out one long, loud, moan of sweet sweet pleasure. “Damnit Kai, you are so good at this~! Nmph~!” Kai began to suck on Mako’s dick at a steady pace, up and down his head went. Mako was really enjoying this and he wanted to enjoy it some more. He placed a hand onto Kai’s head, grabbing onto his hair and slowly began to fuck Kai’s mouth, causing him to gag. “Don’t worry Kai! Keep it u- Mmmf~!”

Kai did not stop, he kept sucking on Mako as he fucked his mouth. He wanted to learn about this and he wasn’t a quitter so he kept on doing what he was told. After sometime though Kai’s eyes began to water and felt like he couldn’t breathe any more. He was about to push off Mako when Mako himself pulled Kai off his dick.

“Damn… I was close to cumming there.” Kai just sat between Mako’s legs still, trying to catch his breath. “Alright Kai, it’s time you get your turn. Lie down on the bed for me.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“What do you think silly? I’m gonna give you a blow job!”

Kai stood up in a heartbeat, his hard dick now being revealed to Mako. Kai climbed onto the bed and lied down behind Mako who was sitting on the edge. Once he was situated, dick pointing up in the air, Mako had turned around and climbed on top of Kai almost.

“You are really gonna like this~” Mako whispered into Kai’s ear. As Mako slowly made his way down he kissed Kai’s neck, chest, nipples, abs, and then the tip of Kai’s dick, which got a wonderful response from Kai

“Oh shit~”

“Feel good, right? Just wait till it’s all in my mouth.”

Kai smiled and said “I can’t wa-” but was cut off by an intense wave of pleasure as a loud moan escaped his mouth. Mako, without warning or even bothering to try and go slow, took all of Kai’s 6 inches into his warm wet mouth. “Oh fuck~! Holy shit! M-Mako~!” Kai’s back arched high as Mako deep throated Kai, giving him a sensation he loved. Mako ran his tongue over the tip of Kai’s dick every time he reached it and it sent Kai into a frenzy. As much as Kai wanted this to continue, it did not as Mako pulled off his dick. “H-Hey! Why’d you stop!?”

“Because I could tell you were getting close, and I am not finished with you yet. From now on I am just gonna carry on. You relax and enjoy this lesson.” 

Kai nodded in agreement and relaxed, only to shut his owns and moan again once he felt Mako lick his way down his dick, balls and then “Aaaahhh~ Fuck~!” Mako had reached Kai’s tight hole. Mako took is time licking it and tongue fucking it as he received quite the response from Kai. Kai was enjoying this so much, struggling to stay still on the bed. Mako did not want to wait much longer though. He hadn’t had any sex in over a year and he was not willing to wait any longer. Mako stopped tongue fucking Kai’s ass. He spat on it and then lined up his middle finger before pressing into Kai.

“Aw shit, Mako! That kind of hurts!”

“Shh shh, don’t worry kid. After awhile this will begin to feel very good.”

Mako left his finger there for a couple seconds before beginning to move it in and out and watching as Kai began to react to it, beginning to feel the pleasure instead of the pain. Mako added a second and then third finger and he began to finger fuck Kai’s ass and get it use to be stretched. Mako curled his fingers a bit as he was on a mission to find the spot and he did almost instantly…

“Aaahh~! Mako~! Mmmmf~!” Kai arched his back higher than before as a new wave of pleasure he never felt before rushed over him. Mako continued to hit his sweet spot as he enjoyed the reaction he was getting from Kai, but he stopped quickly and pulled out all his fingers.

“Kai… Now this part may hurt a little bit more, but I promise you that it will feel very good after a minute, okay?”

“O-Okay…’ Was all Kai could breathe out as he was still getting over the high from when Mako hit his sweet spot.

Mako spit into his hand and lathered up his 8 inch dick with it before pressing it against Kai’s hole. “I’ll go easy for now.” And slowly Mako began to push his wet dick into Kai’s hole. Kai moaned out in pain as it hurt, but when Mako stopped to let him get used to it Kai told him to keep going. Mako did so and before he knew it and was all the way in Kai. He was so tight around his dick. Mako leaned down and placed his hands on both sides of Kai’s head and looked at him. Kai looked back and after a bit he gave Mako a nod.

With that Mako began to slowly move his hips back and forth, his dick moving in and out. Kai let out a hiss of pain, but he kept a strong face. They kept at this for another minute before Mako began to pick up his pace, moving a bit faster. The pain Kai had felt was now being replaced by pleasure and he was letting out moan after moan. Soon Mako was fucking Kai at full force, occasionally slamming to Kai hitting his sweet spot causing Kai scream out in ecstasy. Mako knew that he was getting too loud and to help keep him quiet and moved his head down and clashed their mouths together.

Kai knew about kissing, he wasn’t dumb, but he was quite surprised when Mako did it. He might have pushed away if this was any other situation, but right now he enjoyed it. Mako’s tongue entered his mouth and twirled around Kai’s tongue as they danced.

Thwap Thwap Thwap. Mako’s hips slammed into Kai’s ass over and over again. Kai reached down and began to jerk himself off. Mako and Kai kissed each other and moaned into each other's mouths. Mako knew he couldn’t last much longer and he knew Kai couldn't either. He fucked Kai like there was no tomorrow. Slamming into his ass at full force. Kai continued to jerk himself off faster and faster until he was about to cum.

“Unh~! M-Mako~! I’m gonna cum!” Those words put Mako into full power mode. He rose up again and grabbed onto Kai’s waist as he thrusted into him harder and deeper. Kai could not take it anymore and he came all over himself once Mako hit his prostate again. This had to have been the biggest load he had shot so far. Cum shot above his head, landed in his hair and on his face, neck, chest, and abs.

Watching Kai cum was enough to send Mako to his Climax as well. Mako picked up the pace before slamming into Kai with one big thrust, releasing his load into Kai’s ass. Mako thrusted into Kai a couple more times as he finished cumming inside. He bent down again, licking cum off of Kai’s face and kissing him, sharing the cum with him. They stayed like this for a moment before Mako pulled out of Kai, causing him to let out a little moan. Cum came oozing out of Kai’s ass. Mako picked some up and fed it to Kai.

“Mmm, tasty.”

“Glad you liked it~” Mako said now sitting on the edge of the bed. “Well Kai, now you know all you need to know about this.”

“Hmm, thanks Mako. It felt… amazing!”

“Oh yeah, best feeling in the world.” Mako stood up and began to get dressed. “I need to head back to my room and you need to get some sleep now. If you have any more questions let me know tomorrow morning since I am heading back to Republic City in the afternoon.”

“Will do!” said Kai “Thank you Mako, really. You are like the big brother I’ve always wanted.”

“Hm, no problem kid.” Mako said, putting on his sweater. “Clean up kid and sleep well.” Mako walked over to the door and opened it. He gave a wink to Kai before exiting the room.

Kai just laid there in his bed still, his dick out, cum all over himself and some oozing out from his ass still. Kai was too tired though at this point to care. He was exhausted, but in a good way. He had never experienced something like this before. He was glad he got to learn this from Mako though… God he will miss him when he leaves. Hopefully he will come back soon. Maybe he could teach him about this again? Kai yawned as his mind wandered and soon he fell asleep. The moon shone through the window onto Kai’s exposed cum covered body. Hopefully no one walks in on him like this in the morning...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks that is it for this series, kind of? I am planning to make a sequel series to this one, but for now I am going to take a break on these characters and maybe write a new story next, possibly venturing into the adventures of Zuko and Aang? Only time will tell. Thanks for reading!


End file.
